The present invention relates to an electronic component mounting apparatus for mounting electronic components to mount positions on objects to be mounted such a as circuit boards or the like, and a power supply control method executed by the electronic component mounting apparatus.
FIG. 7 illustrates a conventional electronic component mounting apparatus 50. The electronic component mounting apparatus 50 roughly comprises component feed devices 1A, 1B for supplying electronic components to be mounted to a circuit board 5; a component transfer device 2 of a rotary type for holding the electronic components from the component feed device 1A or component feed device 1B and mounting onto the circuit board 5; a circuit board positioning device 3 for moving the circuit board 5 so that a mount position on the circuit board 5 is positioned at a component hold release position o f the component transfer device 2; and a control device 4 for controlling these component feed devices 1A, 1B, the component transfer device 2, and the circuit board positioning device 3 in association with each other. The component feed devices 1A, 1B are driven by component feed drive devices 7A, 7B respectively, the component transfer device 2 is driven by a component transfer drive device 8, and the circuit board positioning device 3 is driven by a circuit board positioning drive device 9. In the electronic component mounting apparatus 50 of the constitution, as indicated in FIG. 8, a power source to the component feed devices 1A, 1B, the component transfer device 2, the circuit board positioning device 3, and the control device 4 is connected, shut off by a power source panel 6 and a source connection circuit incorporated in the panel via the component feed drive devices 7A, 7B, the component transfer drive device 8, and the circuit board positioning drive device 9 respectively.
The connection and shut-off of the power source are generally carried out in an order shown in flow charts of FIG. 9. The power source is connected when the electronic component mounting apparatus 50 is in use, and disconnected when the electronic component mounting apparatus 50 is finished to be used at termination of a sequence of production operations or on the occasion of maintenance. In some of the electronic component mounting apparatuses, all or part of the component feed devices are adapted to supplement components during the production with an aim for a long-time production, and in this case the power source is disconnected to the drive device for the component feed device to which the components are supplemented. This is generally intended to secure safety of workers handling the electronic component mounting apparatus.
Meanwhile, saving resources and energy has become an issue to be tackled in each of industrial fields from a viewpoint of protecting the earth""s environment. Thus, in the electronic component mounting apparatus, cut back of power consumption of entire facilities or per unit production amount is grappled. On the other hand, an improvement in production capacity per unit time is demanded to the electronic component mounting apparatus, which leads to an increase of a current consumed at each of drive device. In general, while an operation speed of each drive device is unavoidably raised so as to increase the production capacity per unit time, this requires to make a construction including the drive device light in weight and increase a capacity of an electric motor or the like used in the drive device. The power consumption increases in accordance with the increase in capacity of the electric motor, etc., so, the aim of improving the production capacity and saving energy contradict each other.
The present invention is devised to solve the problem and an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic component mounting apparatus and a method executed by the electronic component mounting apparatus for controlling power supply whereby a consumption power amount can be reduced as compared with the background art.
In accomplishing these and other aspects, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic component mounting apparatus, which comprises:
a component feed device for supplying electronic components to be mounted on a mount object which has a drive power source device for the feed device for supplying a driving electric power for the component feed device and a control power source device for the feed device for supplying an operation control electric power for the component feed device;
a component transfer device for holding the electronic components from the component feed device and mounting onto the mount object which has a drive power source device for the transfer device for supplying a driving electric power for the component transfer device and a control power source device for the transfer device for supplying an operation control electric power for the component transfer device; and
a control device for controlling operations of the component feed device and component transfer device,
wherein based on a detection of the control device that the electronic component mounting apparatus is at a halt in an operation because of the other reason than a shutoff of power supply to the electronic component mounting apparatus, in at least one of the drive power source devices for the feed device and the transfer device of the component feed device, the control device shuts off the power supply to the drive power source device thereof while maintaining the power supply to the control power source device thereof.
In the first aspect, the halt condition detected by the control device may result from a maintenance work to the electronic component mounting apparatus, a component shortage at the component feed device, a wait mode for the mount object to be carried to the electronic component mounting apparatus, or an operation failure in at least one of the component feed device and the component transfer device.
In the first aspect, in the wait mode for the mount object, based on a cancel of the wait mode, the control device may resume the operations of the component feed device and component transfer device without a judgment by a worker.
In the first aspect, the control device may detect the halt condition based on output information from encoders equipped at the component feed device and the component transfer device.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a power supply control method carried out by an electronic component mounting apparatus which mounts electronic components (111) on a mount object (105), the power supply control method comprising:
detecting an operation halt condition because of the other reason than a shutoff of power supply to the electronic component mounting apparatus; and
after the detection, shutting off a supply of a driving electric power to a part in the operation halt condition constituting the electronic component mounting apparatus while a supply of an operation control electric power is maintained to the part of the electronic component mounting apparatus.
In the electronic component mounting apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention and in the method for controlling the power supply according to the second aspect of the present invention, the control device is arranged in the electronic component mounting apparatus and detects the drive device which stops operating because of some other reason than the shutoff of the power supply to the electronic component mounting apparatus. The control device shuts off the power supply for driving the drive device while maintaining the power supply for controlling the operation of the drive device to the stopping drive device of the electronic component mounting apparatus. Since the drive power source is shut off to the stopping drive device, wasteful power consumption is eliminated and the production is continued with the necessary minimum amount of power.